


The Desk

by Uniquelady



Series: First Times [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Smut, Cullenlingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniquelady/pseuds/Uniquelady
Summary: Cullen and the Inquisitor on the desk. Cullen has a dirty mouth.





	The Desk

All day he had people following his every move. Soldiers with duty rotation, scouts with reports on enemy movements, weapon inventory lists and a stack of reports 3 inches thick about Skyholds defences. Everyday for the past month had been like this, not even having time for a quick game of chess with Dorian, or even stealing kisses on the battlements with his inquisitor. The hour was already getting late and still four soldiers crowded his desk asking question after question about upcoming siege weapon training. Cullen knew the moment the inquisitor stepped foot into his office, a longing to reach for her tugged deep in his gut but he remained still and quiet. She stood motionless by the door, her body half hidden in the shadows as she leaned against the door frame, a silent observer. The commander could barely pay attention as his men rambled on, his focus now on the full lips and bright eyes of his leader. For months the woman plagued his thoughts, daydreams of her long naked legs trembling in anticipation at his touch, gripping her long hair in a tight fist to pull her head back as he dived into her body from behind and those lips... Oh how he dreamed about how they would feel trailing kisses up and down his length. She had this habit of running her fingers along her lips while she was in deep thought and it took every ounce of strength to stop himself from swatting her hand away and capturing her lips with his own.

Cullen cleared his throat and tried to shake the images away, heat spreading through his body like fire. He dismissed the soldiers after barking a few last orders, following behind them to shut the door firmly and lock it.

“There's always something more, isn't there...” he murmured under his breath, finally letting go of the tenseness that had built up in his body over the day.

“Wishing we were somewhere else?” she asked with half a smile. Oh how he loved it when she said things like _we_ and _us._

“I've barely found time to get away before.” he returned her smile, his mind drifting to all the times they stole kisses in hidden alcoves around the castle.

“This war won't last forever.” she murmured

“When it started I hadn't considered much beyond our survival.” he moved back towards his desk and away from the temptress at his side. He didn't expect her to follow. “Things are different now.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

“I find myself wondering what will happen after this is all over.” He whispered softly, reaching up to gently cup her cheek, his thumb lightly trailing over her lower lip, memorizing her facial features in the candlelight. “I won't want to move on. Not from you. I-I- don't know what you... if you uh..” clearing his throat from embarrassment he turned to his desk and pretended to look at paperwork, avoiding the inquisitors gaze as his face flushed red.

“Cullen do you need to ask?” she smirked as she passed him, her body brushing against his side as she squeezed between him and the desk to sit down. Seeing her there on his desk with her thighs open made his mouth water.

“I suppose not. I-” whatever he was about to say completely flew from his mind as she teasingly leaned back on his desk, her legs parting wider as she moved. He watched the empty blue bottle on his desk fall as if in slow motion, unsure if the crashing sound he heard was from the bottle hitting the floor or from his resolve finally snapping. With a wide sweep of his arm he sent everything on top of his desk hurtling to the floor. He climbed over her slowly, pressing his body against her until they were molded to one another. He kissed her with a passion he never knew he had, his body holding her in place as he ravaged her mouth. 

“ _Take her_ ” his nether region screamed at him, his cock already responding to her body pressed against him. He wanted to busy himself inside her. He wanted to watch her chest heave and shake as he savagely fucked her. 

_“What if she isn't ready?_ ” he asked himself. His mind, cock and heart in a constant argument. 

“ _She wouldn't be here if she didn't want it.”_

“If you want me to stop tell me now. Any further and I won't be able to stop.” he moaned softly, trailing a line of light kisses along her jaw.

“Please don't stop.” the inquisitor whispered between deep breaths, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. There was something about the way she said 'please' that made his heart hammer in his ears. He kissed her again, his tongue plunging in her mouth without hesitation. He would never get enough of that mouth. Against every fiber in his being he slowly pulled himself off of her and moved from the desk. “Cullen, please.” She said in confusion, pushing herself up on her elbows. “Don't go.”

“Neither of us is going anywhere for a long time.” he said, his voice deeper and huskier from the pure want that raged through his body. He stood close to the edge of the desk, her legs on either side of his hips. Lifting his hand to his mouth he gently bit the top of his gloved index finger and pulled the glove off. He didn't break eye contact as he stripped his left glove off as well. Her eyes were wide with arousal as she watched his every mouth, her breath hitching every time he flashed his teeth. With his hands now bare he reached out and puled her up so she's sitting, taking her face in his hands he puled her into a deep kiss. He waited until he felt her body melt against him and her arms circle his neck before he let his hands explore her body. He could feel her body's heat through her clothes. Reaching between them he grabbed her breasts hard, kneading them through the rough fabric of her tunic. She released the sweetest moan into his mouth, her hands reaching out to undo the fur cloak from around his shoulders. Se felt so good against him, her body starting to squirm under the relentless assault he was giving her chest. Wanting more of her he began to undo the buttons down her top and pull it from her body. A gasp left his mouth at the sight of her topless body, her chest flushed from arousal. Cullen pushed her back onto the desk and leaned over her, groaning deep in his throat as he popped a perfect pert nipple into his mouth. Urged on by her soft sweet moans he lavished her torso with kisses, licks and soft bites until her body was twisting under his assault. He trailed kisses at the junction of her breasts and moves down to her stomach. She was shivering now and he was blinded by a desire to make her moan his name over and over again. Tugging at the strings on her trousers, he managed to loosen and with her help pull them down her legs and to the floor.

Maker she was beautiful like this. Completely naked, face flushed, eyes wild with need and swollen red lips from kisses. This was better than any dream and fantasy he pictured. “Don't move.”

he whispered the order with a smirk, moving from the desk for a moment to grad a small bench from beside the book shelves and put it down close to the edge of the desk. He grabbed her by the back of the knees and pulled her close to the edge of the desk so her ass was almost hanging over the edge. He grabbed her thighs and spread her legs open wide, taking a seat on the bench to drink in the view of laying before him. He grabbed his cock through his trousers and squeezed, groaning in frustration at the self torture.

“Cullen...” the inquisitor purred, pushing herself up on her elbows to watch him. He dipped his head between her thighs and inhaled her scent before using his fingers to spread her pink lips open to his tongue. He swirled his tongue around her clit slowly, moaning her name against her wetness. He devoured her until he felt her whimper and shake beneath him, pushing two fingers deep inside her slick heat. He moved his fingers fast and hard inside her, sucking on her clit as she screamed at her release. Picking his head up he watched her come down from her orgasm with panted breath.

“I want you.” he growled against her thigh, laying kisses and bites on her flesh.

“Take me.” she demanded, their eyes meeting for a moment before he pulled off the rest of his clothing with frantic movements. Pushing inside her tight heat almost finished him right then and there. He had to recite the first part of the Chant of Light to stop himself from finishing at that moment.

“You're so tight.” he murmured, leaning over her to swirl his tongue around her nipple as his hips started to push against her. “You're mine.” he moaned, bucking his hips against her faster and faster. He wanted to be gentle and tender the first time he laid with her but it had been so long since he had taken a woman that he couldn't hold back his primal need. He shoved his hard cock into her harder and faster, urged on by the moans leaving her lips. Gripping her hips he slammed into her over and over again. “You're so wet.” he purred against the flesh of her breast. “Do you like that? Do you like having me inside of you?” each word punctuated by a hard thrust inside her.

“Yes! Harder!” She nearly screamed, her sharp nails digging hard into the flesh on his shoulders. She was starting to writhe against him, her hips matching his brutal pace. He had to grit his teeth when he felt her tighten around him. The sweet scream that left her lips pushing him over the edge. He filled her, his fingers digging into her flesh. He gasped for breath, leaning down to rest his head between her breasts. His cock still twitching inside her.

“Oh Maker.” he groaned, rocking his hips against her over and over again. He sighed softly as he pulled himself out of her, still leaning over her as he tried to catch his breath. “You're going to be the death of me.” He said with a soft chuckle, pulling her to a sitting position so he could gather her in his arms for a warm embrace.

“Mmm.” was all the inquisitor could say, running her long fingers through his hair. After a long moment in each others arms she pulled away to kiss him softly. “I'm not sure how I'm going to make it up all those stairs.” she murmured against his lips.

“Stay with me tonight.” Cullen said softly, leaning back a little to look her face over. “I spent so much time in this office that I had a bed put up in the small attic area.” he said with a blush, running his fingertips over the skin of her back. “Will you?”

“Always.”


End file.
